


Blue

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre Lady Stoneheart, Wishful Thinking, deep thoughts, musings, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue Is A Good Colour On You My Lady."</p><p>Where Jaime muses over Brienne's eyes and Brienne muses over Jaime's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a lil drabble for the JB Week 2015 appreciation. Day 1 is Blue. So yeah... lots of musings on blue... LOL!

Blue.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _“Blue is a good colour on you my lady.”_ Brienne remembers Jaime saying. She keeps remembering it over and over, because no one has ever told her that anything looked good on her before. Her heart would thud in her chest as she remembered. She simply laid on her bedroll, looking up through the gaps in between the trees, to see the sky turning a dark blue, as night fell. As she thought about Jaime, and his words, her heart pulsed and throbbed, and she sometimes wished, in her darkest moments, that she could simply go back to Jaime. She almost wished she could go back to Jaime and stay at his side. But she knew that she could not give up. So she rode on, travelled on, kept searching. She hoped beyond any other hope that she would soon come across Sansa, or that her dreams and memories would stop taunting her with Jaime’s smile and words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _“So blue...”_ Jaime thought, as he found himself staring out over the Trident. The waters were a deep blue, as the weather grew colder. _“Still not as blue as Brienne’s eyes.”_ Jaime added internally. He knew it was pointless to stare out over the freezing water, wishing he was looking at a different blue. But it seemed he was more apt to torture himself with his memories of her, with her words, her kindness, and most especially her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes this was short. Tomorrow's will most likely be longer. This was kind of a last minute, tiny drabble. LOL! Anywho, I hope that those who read enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave comments. I'm always grateful for any comments, kudos or hits that I receive. Thanks for taking the time to read this. LOL!


End file.
